Requiem for a dream
by Nidawi
Summary: It has been 25 years since the War of the ring, the age of men is at its best, the dream of peace and tranquillity is a reality. But in Mordor, something stirs. A ElboronEldarionElfwine story.
1. Everyday life

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize, if I did, this wouldn't be fan fiction!

Chapter one: Everyday life

"But no living man am I! You look upon a woman. Eowyn I am, Eomund's daughter. You stand between me and my lord and kin. Begone, if you be not deathless! For living or dark undead, I will smite you, if you touch him!"

The young maiden raised her sword and her shield against her enemy, her grey eye's shining with bravery in the face of such horror.

Her opponent let fall his mace. Her shield was shivered in many pieces, and her arm was broken; she stumbled to her knees. He bent over her like a cloud, and his eyes glittered; Just as he was about to raised his mace to kill-

"How come I always have to play the Halfling?" said the "Halfling", taking of his helmet to reveal the pale face of a young boy with dirty blond hair in curls around his face.

"Thalion you are supposed to attack Elboron from the back!" said the maiden as she took of her helmet to reveal her long dark curly hair that was tied up in a braid.

"You need to search for new allies Miriel." The witch king took of his helmet in turn and revealed the face of a young man with curly black hair. "Looks like our dear brother is too old for these games." He added with a smile as he helped his sister up.

"I said no such thing!" Said Thalion scrunching up his face in anger.

"Do not trouble your mind over it Thalion, perhaps Alastegiel would like to join us, or maybe Nestaron is old enough to carry a sword."

"But-"

"It is all right my dear brother," said Elboron grabbing his younger brother by the shoulders" I understand that you are far too old to play, even though our sister and myself seem to not mind what others might think." He finished with a big smile. Indeed, Elboron and Meldamiriel, the oldest children of the steward, had always been eager to re-enact any battle they knew. Their father's love for the stories of old and their mother's Rohirric blood were a dangerous mix indeed.

Elboron had Boromir's talent and love for the sword, as well as being the living image of his fallen uncle. He was twenty-one, but still an untamed stallion deep down. The first time Faramir had seen his son try on a suit of armor his breath had caught in his throat, remembering his brother's demise. Silently he had promised that, even though the probability was low with peace in the land; if the boy ever went to battle with him, he would make sure nothing happened to his son, even if it meant his life. Meldamiriel was her mother's daughter, except for her look which was more like Findulias. Her older brother called her the Shieldmaiden from Gondor, a title she wore proudly. Now at eighteen she was no longer a child, but a young woman and had learned to act as a proper noblewoman should, she just didn't like doing it all the time. Thalion was five year younger than her and five years older than the next sibling which placed him in the middle of the family. He spent a lot of his time in the library, reading up on the accounts of old kings. He was also well trained and at thirteen could match Elboron in a fight, but like his father he was more inclined on reading about battles than participating in them and as he got older his distance from his older siblings had extended. Alastegiel was the second girl and was the spitting image of Ewoyn. Her sister had already taken it upon herself to instruct the eight year old, which everyone expected would be more on how to attack someone then how to greet them. Nestaron was only five years old and while his hair was golden, he looked like his father, the perfect balance between Rohan and Gondor.

"Come Thalion tell me, is there some one in specific you wish to impress?" his sister put her arm around his other shoulder. Thalion looked at his sister annoyed. At moments his resemblance to his uncle Eomer was amazing. He pushed both his siblings' arms of roughly.

"I don't want to play any more." He said as he walked away, leaving the 'shield-maiden' and 'witch-king' dumbstruck.

"You are the Heir of the throne of Gondor Eldarion," said the young princes as she cleaned her brothers face" You are a grown man, you have to start acting like one."

* * *

"Stop fusing Ithilwen!" 

"If you would stop deciding to run around just before you have to go to your lessons I would stop treating you like a child."

"Whoever is coming has seen me in worse condition, more than that has probably helped me and joined in, how did you call it, childish folly."

Eldarion and his sister were as different as could be. Ithilwen was twenty three and a proper noblewomen, with the grace of the Eldar in her every move. Eldarion, on the other hand, all but fled from his duties as Heir of Gondor. Many times had he been thought lost, only to be found on the outskirts of the kingdom sleeping under a tree. Of his younger sisters, Valisilwen who was seventeen and Elarinya, of fifteen, were also like Ithilwen, but the young Verisiel, who was only thirteen; had, like her brother, inherited their father's ranger spirit. Something Ithilwen was going out of her way to stamp out completely.

"Elfwine has become a proper man Eldarion, I for one no longer see him rolling around in the dirt." She said finally letting go of him. Eldarion was twenty years old, one year away f being given the title of Heir officially, something he wasn't particularly looking forward to. Yet all his friends were immersed in their duties. Elfwine hadn't joined him for a sudden hunt in a long time, now everything had to be planned because he was so busy. And Elboron had turned of age recently and would soon be named Heir to the Prince of Ithilien, which meant he to would be to busy to. When he opened the door to a small to the library there was Lord Faramir, who had seen him in worst conditions than a dirty tunic. Both him and his father seemed to be discussing something and had stopped when Eldarion opened the door.

"Forgive me my Lords, I did not wish to intrude on your meeting."

"Do not worry Eldarion, we had finished already," said Faramir with a smile, "I will take my leave now. My king," he bowed towards King Elessar, "I trust we will se each other soon."

"Indeed we will Faramir." Said Elessar with a smile.

With this Faramir left the hall, leaving Eldarion in door a bit lost. The king motioned for his son to join him in the table.

"You're going to Ithilien?" Eldarion asked as he sat beside his father.

"No, Lord Faramir has informed me that the Tower of the Rising moon has been completely rebuilt. In his opinion, such a recovery deserves a celebration."

"Celebration?! Why it deserves a feast!" said the young prince almost jumping from his chair. Elessar laughed at his son's reaction. Even though Eldarion had been born four years after the end of the war of the ring, they boy had seen several battles fought to reclaim the realms of men from the small handfuls of orcs that still roamed the land, in hopes that one day the dark lord would return. Minas Ithil was the last conquest, now the realm of men was complete. The dream of total peace during the age of men was now assured. Yes, thought Aragorn, it deserves a celebration.

* * *

"Is something bothering you my lord?" Said a young maiden as she closed her arms around the young lord's waist. The young man smiled and turned to her. 

"Just that I must leave the comfort of your arms to ride my dear Verya." He answered, running his fingers through her ashen-blonde hair. A smile crept into her face.

"Do you not think you are missed in your home Elfwine?" she asked, caressing his face.

Elfwine smiled. He was missed in home to the point were he had to report to his parents before going out into the night. He had been walking sometimes and felt followed, only to find that his mother had sent an escort with him. Even his younger brothers, Rochendil and Aranhil, had joined in the hunt, surprising Elfwine even in the most remote area of the Mark. Many times he had been on a simple round around Rohan to find two young boys with dark brown hair following him. No one else in Rohan had a different shade in their hair except them, coming for their mother's side. All three brothers shared many traits with their grandfather, Imrahil of Dol Amroth, with Elfwine bearing the strongest resemblance of the three. He was a born rider and handled the sword as if it were an extension of his arm. Rochendil was seven years younger than him, but at only sixteen he was one of the best archers of the Mark. He also had a bit of King Théoden in him, and also was of the three brothers the one most attached to the horses. Aranhil was the youngest of the three being thirteen. He was the one who most looked like his father of the three, and of the three brothers was the only one who had managed to learn how to handle a lance to perfection.

"I should return before mother sends a search party after me." He said after a minute, getting a laugh out of Verya.

"Yes, before they think I am keeping the prince of the Ridermark from his duties."

"Well, would anyone be mistaken to think that?" he said smiling. Verya threw his tunic at him angrily which made him laugh out loud.

"If I am accused of any kind of treason, I will know who is responsible for my accusation, Elfwine son of Eomer." With this she left a laughing Elfwine as she began to work on their breakfast. He had a big day ahead of him, having to ride the usual round around Rohan followed by a day of meetings with his father and different people. Maybe today would be a good day to tell his father his plans, he thought looking at the door behind which Verya was.

* * *

Mordor was a desert, a long wasteland were nothing grew. It had been so since the destruction of the ring. Not even the small community or orcs remaining in Moria ventured there anymore. As the day begun, the sun stretching over the place were Mount Doom had once stood; a small, almost unnoticeable figure began to creep out of the cracks in the land.

* * *

Finally finished the first chapter of this fanfic. Hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I know that I didn't put many characters here, but the main ones are the humans so that is why they are the ones in this introduccion. Also i add that the story is under Faramir and Aragorn because their children are the ones who play a crucial role, I would add Eomer but they only permit two characters. 


	2. The Red Rider

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize, if I did, this wouldn't be fan fiction!

Chapter two: The Red Rider

Ruby Gardener ran across the battlements of Minas Tirith. With all the children here, this was the best hide-and-seek game she had ever played. The older ones were at the feast but she and some of the younger ones had grown bored of the eating drinking and dancing. This was much better than twirling around in her mind. The young hobbit looked around, making sure that none of the others were hiding close. No one in sight. She had spotted the perfect hiding place. It was close to were she had to run back, but far enough to give her time; it was close to the feast if she got to tired of waiting; no one else was here so she had ample space to run away; and had a beautiful view of Pelenor fields, she could clearly see the rider coming up from the north. Suddenly, Ruby forgot all about the game. Though she didn't have the keen eyes of the elves, she could still se farther than her human friends. It was a clear night, and from the light of the full moon, the young Gardener could see that the rider was wearing elven garb. He seemed sleepy, for he was slumped in his horse as if tired.

"Ha, and you had said I would not be able to find you Ruby! Yet here you are, not even hiding." Said Faramir Took as he ran to her. Suddenly he noticed she was watching something. "What is it?"

Ruby pointed her small finger to the rider. "Elf!" she said happily.

"That cannot be, you know that no elves were ridding here. Lords Elladan and Elrohir told us such. And no one from Lothlorien is joining us either."

"Elf! Elf wider!" she said beginning to jump of excitement, knowing something the older hobbit did not. Faramir looked over the battlements and indeed, there was the rider. But Faramir could see something the young Gardener couldn't.

"Come," he said taking the girl up, he was only thirteen but he was taller than the five year-old and had no problem carrying her. "We must alert someone fast."

* * *

The young Took looked around, not knowing to whom he could turn to. After all he didn't want to cause a panic. Finally he made the decision of telling Lord Aragorn, since it was after all his city and the young hobbit was sure he would want to be the first to know. Faramir left Ruby with her mother and father and then ventured into the center of the room, a dangerous feat for Faramir since there was a rather lively dance going on. Finally he found the king of men who was dancing with one of his daughters. 

"Excuse me my lord." Said Faramir in a low, trembling voice. The girl whom Faramir now recognized as Elarinya, one of the youngest daughters of the king was who heard him and told her father. He excused himself and bent down to talk to Faramir.

"Is something the matter?" said the king with a gentle smile, placing his hand in Faramir's shoulder.

"There is someone riding up the field sire, I saw him while we played out by the battlements." Faramir was afraid that the man would not believe him and would dismiss it as the actions of the young Hobbits active imagination. But then he saw the kings smile fade.

"Was it a messenger?"

"I think so sire, I could only make out that he was an elf and…he was badly wounded."

At this Aragorn's face suddenly went tense, a look of worry invading his features.

"Does anyone else know Faramir?"

"Only Ruby and she doesn't really know what she saw."

"Very well, tell no one of this. Go to were your parents are and stay there, say you got hungry or something but do not say anything of the rider."

"Yes sir." He said saluting the man. Aragorn smiled, stood up and stroked the hobbits hair. He was about to move toward were his Steward stood, when he went back to his knees.

"Did you see a banner, or any sing from any of the lands?"

"Yes sire that of Mirkwood."

* * *

"Could it truly been what he saw Aragorn? You know young Faramir's love for tall tales." Said the elf prince as he accompanied the kings of men and the steward of Gondor to the gates. Aragorn had warned him it could be a messenger from Mirkwood. 

"You did not see him when he told me Legolas. The lad has never seen someone wounded in battle, let alone an elf. There was fear in the hobbits eyes, a fear I have only seen in Halflings eyes during the war."

"Still, what could possibly have happened for them to send a messenger?" said Eomer, a note of concern in his voice.

"We best hope it was a trick of the light my lords."

"Indeed we do Faramir, indeed we do. Open the gates!"

At his command the gates of Gondor opened wide enough to allow the rider to come in. The horse stopped in front of them and the rider got down from his steed. All could see it hadn't been a trick of the light; the elf's clothes were indeed covered in blood. He tried to keep as straight as he could, walk toward the lords.

"_I come from Mrikwood, bearing a message for Legolas, son of Tharundil._" The elven messenger said, but as he finished he fell forward. Legolas moved toward him holding him before he hit the floor. The rider could barely speak above a whisper, making it difficult for the lords of men to listen to what he was saying, but the growing look of worry in Legolas's face was more than enough to confirm their fears. Suddenly the elf went silent, and Legolas said a small prayer in elvish, he slowly turned his face toward them.

"It has happened my lords, our fears has come true."

* * *

Faramir Took sat silently by his mother, pretending to be very interested in the food in front of him. A while ago Lord Gimli had come looking for his father, saying Lord Aragorn had called them both. Faramir was starting to fear he had been the bearer of bad news in this celebration. 

"Faramir Took!"

He looked up to see who had called him and found himself face to face with a very angry Goldilocks Gardener.

"While we sit outside in the night you are here eating what seems to be half the feast!"

"I'm sorry, I got hungry and forgot my duties as seeker." He said with an innocent smile.

"If it wasn't because Daisy came looking for me we would all still be out there waiting for you. The least you could have done was at least telling one of us you were going."

"You know a hobbit's mind is overpowered by his stomach Goldilocks, I couldn't help it."

"Your stomach will be the death of you some day."

Faramir was about to defend his eating habits when he saw his father come back. Peregrin Took's usually smiling face had a grave demeanor. Diamond Took noticed this change in her husband and inquired but he said nothing was wrong and not to worry. He told Goldilocks to return to her family, which she very obediently did, looking slightly worried at the older hobbits sudden seriousness. Faramir looked around and saw the other men who had accompanied the king had the same look than his father. He was about to ask what had happened, when the king called the attention of the hall.

"Now that everyone has danced and eaten to their hearts content, I invite you all to spend the night here in Minas Tirith, for a trip at this moment would be tiring and I can see that some might not enjoy the experience of a long trip, I'm sure Nestaron will make a trip must unpleasant." he said looking at the sleeping child in his mothers arms. He made a final farewell at which the people began to abandon the hall. Faramir's excitement of staying in Minas Tirith was suddenly clouded when he heard his father talking to his mother.

"You go with Faramir and retire for the night, I will join you shortly."

"Pippin what is going on?"

"It's nothing Diamond; Strider is just taking advantage of the fact that we are all here. Everything will be fine, I promise." He kissed her softly and said goodnight to Faramir and then ran to join the rest of the lords. As much as he wanted to believe what his father said, he had seen the elf; he doubted everything would be all right.

* * *

Yeah, got around to finally finish this second chapter. I hope it lives up to everyone's expectations after taking so long. Next chapter I will include a bit of what goes on in the meeting between the lords. And just what did the eleven messenger said to Legolas. 

Ara, Goddess of the broken: I'm glad you like it; I tried to get this one to go a bit faster, hope I achieved it.

Munsje: Well, I'm very happy you liked it. I hope this one lives up to the first chapter. Enjoy!


	3. Secrets in the hall

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize, if I did, this wouldn't be fan fiction!

Chapter three: Secrets in the hall

"But father-"

"You are to stay here Eldarion."

"Something is wrong isn't it? Why won't you tell me father?"

Eldarion tried to keep his voice down. Not just out of respect for his father, but also because his youngest sister was sleeping in the same room as him. Yet it was difficult for the young prince knowing that his father was hiding something form him, something that from what he could see could mean a lot more than Aragorn suggested.

"Eldarion, for once do not question what happens." With this the king left towards the hall. Eldarion began to close the door. Everyone kept telling him he had to be a proper man, that he was the heir of the throne of Gondor. Now when he was willing to take his post it was taken away. Suddenly he opened the door again. It seemed he wasn't the only one being left behind.

* * *

"We are supposed to be there to! Father complains that I neglect my duties and now he won't let me do them," Said Elboron crossing his arms and pouting, looking down at the stone floor. Form his post in Elboron's bed; Eldarion couldn't agree more with his friend. "Not even Elfwine is with them. What could possibly happen that they don't want us there?" 

"Father is hiding something that much I know. And from the looks of his face, it is something big." Eldarion reassured him. For a moment none of the young men spoke.

"We are old enough to join them in battle but not to know why we fight." Said Elboron quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"What else can it be Eldarion? Your father stopped the celebration after a council with all the lords of Middle-earth. When they came back from it even Master Peregrin looked grave! If it's not that something is threatening our world once more than what else could it be?"

Eldarion laid back in the bed. As worry began to overcome him the door to the room opened suddenly. Elfwine stood in the door, his face full of anger.

"Father will not allow me inside the council." He said joining Eldarion in the bed. "All we have worked for could be coming down and he won't tell me."

"So it is true!" Eldarion suddenly bolted up from were he lay. "Did your father tell you what was happening?"

"No, he hasn't even talked since he got back to the feast. But his face said as much."

The three friends went silent once more, only the sounds of Thalion's and Nestaron's soft breathing as they slept interrupted the silence. Eldarion took a deep breath, there had to be something they could do. Suddenly a thought invaded his troubled mind.

"Do you both remember the small crawl space over the main hall? Then one we would use to spy on meetings when we were little?" He said sitting up. Both young men nodded. "Maybe we can use its services once more."

"Its good idea Eldarion, with one fault," answered Elboron after considering. "we won't fit there anymore. Not even you would fit there."

"Maybe we won't, but I know who might."

* * *

"No." 

"Oh come on Frodo! All were asking you is to listen!" Eldarion pleaded with Frodo Gardner.

"Do any of you have any idea of how much trouble we could get into if anyone knows we are listening?"

"No one will see you Frodo, we used that hiding place many times before and no one ever found us."

"You were little Elboron! Small and not very noticeable!"

"As are you now." Said Elfwine with a smile.

Frodo was going to say something but stopped when Elfwine said the last bit. The three princes smiled and looked pleadingly at the young hobbit.

"I can't leave my brothers alone here-"

"I did." Answered Elboron.

"And we were told not to leave our rooms!"

"Your worst than Master Gardener, you know that right?" said Eldarion.

Frodo narrowed his eyes at the prince of men. He walked out of the room and closed the door silently.

"If anyone sees us, it will be your head."

* * *

"A different enemy for each person? How can this be? Is there such a force?" 

"The shadows that remain do not have enough power for such an attack Legolas. I agree with Lord Aragorn, it sounds impossible."

"Might I remind you, Eomer King; that not so long ago, a host of at least 10,000 seemed an impossible feat." Answered Legolas, his voice low with a slight tremble. As he had told what the messenger had informed his voice had gotten softer with each word. The forest of Mirkwood had been over run. As if appearing out of thin air, a horde of orcs, wargs, trolls and uruks had attack. The wood elves had tried to fight back, but they seemed helpless. Some just dropped dead where they stood. In the end almost all of the soldiers had been brought down. The message for Legolas had been a summoning from his father, asking him to aid Mirkwood.

"How much did the forest suffer? An attack on that scale must have destroyed much of it…"

"You can rest easy when it comes to the trees of the great wood, Samwise; the forest itself was almost unharmed."

"How is that possible Legolas! You have just told us it was an army of great numbers. How is it that they did no damage to Mirkwood."

"I wish I could answer that Aragorn, yet not even those who saw it can believe it."

"But a force of ruffians and orcs laid complete waste of the shire in a very short time Legolas. Mirkwood would not stand a chance at a force like that one." Said Pippin as if trying to comprehend what the elf was saying.

"What ever attacked Mirkwood had a specific target, its people only." Said Faramir, speaking for the first time since the beginning of the council.

"_What_ ever? You say you don't believe it was an orc raid?"

"No Merry. That was no ordinary orc raid. For Aragorn is right, there is no force strong enough to take down a kingdom that has been fighting them for so long. No matter how little elves there are there. My Lords, I believe we are dealing with something that no matter how hard we fight, we might not win."

All the leaders of Middle-earth suddenly stopped breathing. In the silence of the hall Legolas slowly turned his head towards one of the windows that were at the top of the columns. It seemed they weren't the only ones listening to the council.

* * *

"Frodo there's an elf there! If you keep making noises he will see us!" said Eldarion softly. He had gotten into enough trouble with his mother to know how good an elf's was hearing. The crawlspace was just barely big enough for Frodo Gardner. It was a tight fit for the hobbit that now didn't seem so small. His head constantly hit the stone in between he was located. 

"I told you I wouldn't fit!"

"Both of you, quiet. What are they saying Frodo?"

"You won't believe what your own father just suggested."

"What?" said Elboron with a note of concern in his voice. Ever since he was young he always admired his father knowledge. He would sit next to Faramir as he read aloud from the legends of old, which he would add bits and pieces that were not in the story but he knew from other readings. No matter how fanciful it might sound to Frodo, Elboron was convinced that it could be real.

"He says it's an unbeatable force...not form this world." he turned to look at his friends expecting to see disbelief but was surprised with three concerned faces.

"The caurënyérë...Fear itself." said Elboron softly.

The boys stood there in silence, it seemed the days of peace were finished.


	4. The Men of Middle Earth

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize, if I did, this wouldn't be fan fiction!

Chapter Four: The men of Middle-Earth

Rochendil sat on his bed waiting the return of his brother. Aranhil lay next to him, asleep after having been waiting for what seemed to be hours for their older brother who could accompany their father. Rochendil knew some things that went on in the kingdom but Elfwine knew everything. He would come to his younger brothers and tell them when they weren't aloud in meetings or trips. If there was a way to knowing what was going on, Elfwine was the answer. When he was about to lie down and rest the door opened. Elfwine looked worst than when he had left, and dint even noticed Rochendil when he walked to his bed and dropped on it. The younger prince stood up and sat next to his brother.

"Elfwine…" he began to speak but was stooped when the older one lifted his hand.

"Go to sleep Rochendil; don't ask to know what was said."

"But brother-"

"Please Rochendil…its better if you don't know…"

Rochendil looked down and stood up. As he began to walk to his bed he looked at his brother.

"Do you plan to join them Elfwine?" he asked his brother. There was a small silence.

"I will do what is best for my people…"

The sound of their father's voice confirmed to Rochendil what his brother was saying.

* * *

For the first time in all his life, Elboron heard his parents fight. Not a small squabble or a simple dispute. His mother's voice broke; his father's voice was choked but kept fighting trying to calms her. Elboron opened the door to his parent's room slowly. The steward's back was to his son, Eowyn's angered and sad face he could see.

"The only way you are walking away into battle which surely will claim your life, taking Elboron with you, is if my hand is wrapped around a sword and I walk beside you!"

"Do you not trust my skill or Elboron's? Do you really believe a mere shadow will be enough to bring us down?"

"It is not a mere shadow Faramir! What if it is your father? Your brother!" Eowyn sat on her bed her hands covering her face. Faramir kneeled in front of her, his arms holding her softly.

"It's not my father…or my brother…or anyone….It is a shadow…and as long as we keep that in mind…we can destroy it."

"You cannot convince me to let you go in peace…"

"I never expected differently from my lady" he answered her kissing her forehead softly.

"But Faramir….must Elboron go?"

* * *

"He volunteered himself Arwen, what was I to do?"

"Stand your grown! As a king! As a father!"

"He is no longer a child Arwen…"

"He is my child!" the queen said in tears. "….You can spare them Estel…you can order them to stay…"

"Knowing all of them, do you believe any type of decree will keep them from joining us? They disobeyed a simple command to stay in they rooms…Nothing will keep them here."

"There has to be a way Estel…there has to…"

* * *

"I am sure a good threat could work."

Samwise and Frodo looked at Rosy Gardener in shock. It was the first time they had heard her suggest something such as a resolve for anything.

"Now Rosy love…calm down…"

"Calm down! Samwise Gardner I will not calm down when my fool of a husband and even more foolish son have just announced they plan to do battle with what even elves believe is unbeatable!"

"Lord Faramir said there were ways-"began Frodo but was stopped by his mother.

"Sam…remembers the ring…all that happened."

"That has passed, and as we defeated Sauron we can defeat this enemy."

"You are alone this time Sam…the elves are leaving our shores…and the wizards have long gone…"

* * *

"We are the men of middle earth Lothiriel…" said Eomer hugging his crying wife. "We will not be brought down by anything. Magic or no magic…we will defeat this"

"Eomer…I am afraid…"

"Be brave beloved...for you will see us come back…unscratched, as if we had only left for a hunt."

"…The boys better be unscratched or you will have to suffer the scourge of me, the queen, your sister-"

"I promise…they will return"

The queen of the mark smiled softly and kissed her husband.

"I trust you Eomer"

Elfwine sighted as he heard the promise his father made to his mother. Rochendil looked at his older brother directly in the eyes.

"You look as one dead already…"

"You wont join us Rochendil...you are staying."

The young man stood from his bed and put a hand on his brother's shoulder looking at him with a serious face.

"Make me."

* * *

The morning after, peace reigned all across Minas Tirith. The people laughed, sold, bought, moved, and lived. Calm was all around the people of Gondor. Nestaron couldn't think of a better moment to try out what his brother had suggested. He stood at the top of the long road in the city, a hand on a small cart. In the cart sat Ruby, Robin and Tom, the three smallest of the Gardner family. He looked forward, his hand over his eyes like he had seen his father and brothers do when they were ridding or looking far ahead. Most people were in the houses or the small markets, no one in the middle of the road. Perfect. He grabbed on to the cart and was about to jump in when a slender arm grabbed him mid jump and another hold the cart before it rolled down. Nestaron looked behind him to see Legolas. How the elf managed to get there in time he didn't know. Nestaron waited to hear the elf's lecture about ridding carts down the main street.

"Don't."

Nestaron looked at Legolas eyes opening wide.

"Master Legolas I-"

"Just don't, not safe." With this he put the boy down and walked of to finish setting his horse. The son of the steward watched, swearing he could see the elf withering.

* * *

Chapter four done, onto chapter five! Yeah i know this one was crap, the next one has more. 


	5. Shadows in the Greenwood

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize, if I did, this wouldn't be fan fiction!

Chapter Five: Shadows in the Greenwood

"Elves can't die!" declared Hamfast when his sister told what she had seen in Legolas.

"They do to!"

"No, they are immortals! Isn't it right papa?"

Samwise Gamgee stayed quiet for a moment, having been steeped deep in his own thought as his children talked the long road back to the Shire. Hamfast, not used to their father ignoring them so, threw his small body to the edge of their cart and pulled on the elder hobbit's coat. Samwise turned to the boy looking lost in thought for a moment before smiling at him.

"What has she concocted now?" he said as he softly nudged the boy to sit back.

"Elves are immortal right? The books all say so. They live for years and years and when they tire of life here they retire to the Grey Havens. Isn't it so papa?"

For a moment Master Gardener could only smile and feel pride at how well his young son had learned his lessons. He turned to look at him and his words where caught in his throat as he looked at his children. Eager eyes looking at him waiting for an answer. Rosie saw her husband's eyes mist over ever so slightly. She placed a hand on his own and he looked at her. Rosie squeezed his hand and gave him a reassuring smile, taking the reins so he could turn and talk with the children.

"The elves are not never ending, but they last longer than any of us-"

"Except in battle."

Sam looked up to Frodo. He had been silent the whole way, holding a sleeping Tolman looking off to the trees at the edge of the road. For some reason Samwise was sure the words came more of a loud thought than answering his younger brother's question.

"Yes that is true, elves do fall in battle. But you don't have to worry about this. Our friends are fierce warriors."

"But what about heartbreak father? Don't they fade?" chimed in Pippin. For a moment he thought Rosie had been right. Perhaps the Red Book was not proper bedtime reading material for this group of little hobbits.

* * *

Legolas swallowed hard as he entered his father's realm. All his life he could remember how arriving at Mirkwood had filled him with joy, a warmth he could never quite describe and could only compare to his mothers embrace when he was younger. It was home no matter where he went or how long he spent away. But now the deafening silence that welcomed him filled him with a cold that he could not place to even with the Greenwood's darkest moments. The prince stopped his horse and swiftly pulled his bow, stringing it and placing an arrow poised to fly. He aimed at the trees; though he could not see them he knew there were many more such bows pointed his way.

"_I am Legolas,Son of Thranduil, prince of the Woodland Realm! A message was sent to Gondor from these lands. I come in answer to my king's summons!"_

He heard rustling and as one of the figures stepped out he lowered his bow and steeped down from his horse, not quite ready for who received him.

"_Haldir? I do not understand._" He looked at the other elves who had lowered their own weapons and moving out of the brush. Most were from the Galadhrim. The ones whom he recognized from Mirkwood where young, barely out of their training. "_Where are our men? My father?"_Haldir placed a hand on the princes shoulder and nodded to him.

"_Follow us in Legolas...it is no longer safe to say much more this far out._" And with this he turned, signaling to the others back to their posts. The prince followed him, pulling his horse until the animal refused to go further. After some nudging he moved once more and they finally arrived. It took a moment for Legolas to recognize the place he had grown up in. Everything seemed dim as if the life itself had been sucked from everything. The leaves had begin to brown and fall around them. The elven prince could feel his heart begin to beat faster, almost painfully.

* * *

As Verya heard the people say the king was back she set down the basket she had been using to carry her work and ran out of her house towards Meduseld. As she got nearer up the steps she turned going to the stables. And there they where, the royal party dismounting as the king helped the queen down. Rochendil calmed the horses as Aranhil helped Elfwine unmounted their supplies. The youngest prince of the Ridermark smiled and told his brother to turn around. Elfwine obliged and before he could say anything Verya had run to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He held her tightly, taking a deep breath and with it the smell from the leather she and her family worked on. For a moment he was lost in the strands of blond hair that escaped her long braid completely forgetting his family standing behind him, discreetly trying to give the young lovers some amount of privacy. When he finally let go of her Verya kissed him softly and stroked his cheeks. It was then that she felt tears on them.

"Elfwine.." she said softly as she pulled away to look at him. His eyes were red and his breathing seemed troubled. "My love what is it?" She softly pushed a stray brown hair behind his ear. Elfwine held her hand and kissed it softly putting it to his cheek. "Elfwine...you are frightening me..."

"Forgive me" he said resting his forehead against hers "I just...missed you."

There was something about the young lord's voice than unnerved her. Something was very wrong.

* * *

When he saw his father Legolas felt a weight in the pit of his stomach. He had not seen him like this since his mother's passing so long ago. Thranduil was not the most emotional of fathers. He had never been distant but there had always been a stoic calm that Legolas had come to associate with his father and the lack of it made him feel lost. The king sat at the edge of a long table, his eyes stared at the deep wood in front of him but seemed to have no focus as if looking at something beyond the realm that he inhabited.

"_He has gotten worse with time my lord. He has dimmed considerately. But this is better than when he is disturbed._" said Haldir softly standing behind the prince.

"_Thank you Haldir...I'll take it from here. I see the worries have taken a toll on you as well._"

"_Anything you need, my men are at you will._" with this he gave a respectful bow and left the room. Legolas turned to his father. When he was growing up he had always tried to sneak up on his father. Now being able to do such a feat left a bitter taste for him. Softly he placed his hand on the kings' shoulder. He did not expect the elven king who had lived through the Battle of Five Armies to be startled by such a soft gesture. For a moment he looked as if he expected the younger elf's hand to move to his neck and strangle what little light was left. It was only when his son knelt next to his chair, grey eyes looking up at him that his shoulders relaxed. Without thought he pulled the prince into a tight embrace that at first took Legolas aback, but he returned it just as earnestly. He had more than once chuckled at how his human friends always seem to lose control of their emotions. It had always made him smile when he saw the kings of men be disarmed entirely by the pleading eyes of their children. Or how said children would one moment push away any help but call out once they had fallen of their horse or nicked themselves with a sword. Such tender displays had seemed to clash with the strong warriors he had become acquainted with. But as his father held him so tightly he felt just as small as the youngest of halflings. As they parted he stood up and pulled another chair to sit next to his father.

"_My lord...you must rest-_"

"_Spare the formalities Legolas...there is nothing left of this land to deserve such reverence._"

"_Father_" said the prince standing "_The Greenwood is not defeated. This is no time to break down. I will help rebuild the forces we have lost. If you wish I could appoint someone in Ithilien to take my place there-_" Thranduil lifted his hand stopping his son from going further. Legolas could not understand what he was feeling. It hurt him to see his father in such a state, it angered him he was refusing his help. It scared him that the lord of the Woodland Realm seemed at the border of completely fading from this world.

"_I will not see you abandon that which you have built for yourself. Specially fur such a lost cause._"

"_What loss father? The skirmish is over. No other attacks have happened_-"he cut himself short this time when he saw his father looked directly into his eyes.

"_Can you not see it my son? We have been conquered..."_

* * *

Alastegiel happily skipped to the garden excited her mother had asked her to help tend the herbs that were used as medicine. So far she had been allowed mostly to work with flowers and food but medicine where for her mother and sister to take care. Sometimes her brother Thalion would join them and help harvest and keep them fresh. She knew this was one of her mother's priced possessions and to be allowed in meant she was a big girl, capable of taking care of something so important. Holding her basket tightly she walked up to her mother and with a big smile stood in front of her. Eowyn looked up and could not hold her lips from emulating her daughters' contagious glee. She was just like her father in that. Standing up and dusting of her hands on her skirt she looked down at the girl.

"Well it seems my best flower girl will finally be able to lend her magical touch to the healers."

"I have asked forever mama!" said the girl with such an indignant expression that the lady burst out laughing and pulled her tightly to herself before bending once to the ground. The girl imitated her mother placing her basket aside carefully. Small holes had been dug and next to her mother was a larger basket than her own filled with Kingsfoil. The small plants had their roots grouped in small bundles of earth having been raised in pots from seeds. She stretched her hand to touch the plants and watched as her mother picked one and planted it tenderly. Immediately she began imitating her, treating the plants with utmost care. Farther of she could see Meldamiriel collecting some of the leaves from other plants. When she saw the younger girl she waved at her to go over and Alastegiel waved enthusiastically and pointed to her own work. Miriel smiled softly and turned back to her work. She was interrupted by a very familiar voice.

"It is a joy to be received by the precious jewel of Ithilien herself." Mirirel looked up and smiled widely upon seeing the Dwarf lord standing before her. She stood and hugged him tightly, Gimli returning her embrace. "For a moment I though you would all still be with lord Faramir in Minas Tirith."

"Our return was not without protest. Mother insisted on father sending reports regularly. And Elboron stayed behind with him...I wish I could have remained as well..."she let a soft sigh escape and looked down with a soft smile "Forgive me lord Gimli, I have let my mouth run with me once more. Mother will be very glad to receive you." with this she gave him a small bow standing aside. The lord of the Glittering Caves smiled at her and walked to her mother. As she watched them talk she remembered the bitter good bye from her father and brother. They had all wanted to stay but the king had insisted on maintaining a calm face. Once back not a word of this was spoken of what had happened except when he mother received news and took it upon herself to organize the soldiers in her husband's absence. But her mother had not been the only one receiving letters from Gondor. Silently she put her hand in one of the hidden pockets of her dress and took a small letter with Eldarion's writing on it.

* * *

"_Every day and night has been the same since...Most of us have given up on sleep until complete exhaustion overtakes us. We can't even tell what is truly there any more._" Thranduil looked up at his sons concerned face. The king raised a hand passing it through his golden hair and slumped slightly in his chair. "_I have come to believe our mistake was in fighting back._" Legolas expression visually tensed. Living in the Greenwood had never been a simple task. After shadows had descended upon it he had grown learning to fight the creatures that the heavy darkness of the trees had helped breed. It had taught him lessons that had been immensely necessary when he joined the Company of The Ring and the battles afterwards. He had become so close to the Silvan Elves and their ways he could not conceive how defending their realm was the wrong choice. The distrust of the people of Mirkwood ran deep.

"_They invaded our land; the horde would not have turned away if you did not fight._"

"_Have you not understood!_" yelled the elder elf standing in front of the younger one "_There was no horde coming to us! There were no enemies! We created them Legolas! And we are keeping them alive! We cannot-_" the king sighed and sat back. His hand once more going to his forehead. Legolas stood up and walked to his father once more putting a hand on his shoulder.

"_You need rest...I will take over for a few days. When the armies have gathered-_" He was stunned by his father suddenly holding his arm tightly. The kings eyes were filled with dread.

"_You must stop them...men do not stand a chance facing an enemy who uses their own hearts against them. They are marching to their deaths._"

Legolas loosened softly his father's grip and once more bent in front of him. He did not let it come through but he agreed with his father. Anything that had turned the King of the Silvan Elves of Mirkwood into such a state was a formidable force indeed.

* * *

This has been long overdue. Recently I have managed to find more free time and have begun to go back to the stories I had here. I do hope it is as good as the long wait warrants. There will be a lot more updates soon.


End file.
